Guardian
The Guardian is a unit of the Dragon Clan available in the Winter of the Wolf expansion pack for Battle Realms. Overview The Guardian might lack the grace and speed of his fellow Dragon Clan fighters, but what he lacks in finesse, he more than makes up for with sheer strength. This burly, bulky warrior is one of the most seasoned combatants in the land. Bright and colorful tattoos stretch across his rippled muscles, which are needed to heft his gigantic five-foot wooden, metal-studded club. Those who stray within range of this club will pay dearly. Usage The Guardian is an excellent tier-1 unit compared to the Spearman as their fast and powerful blunt attacks are very effective to all but those resistant to it. However, their weaknesses are explosives and cutting weaponry, which are pretty common amongst all clans. They have good utility battle gears to be used in combat; the Last Stand is an excellent battle gear which gives the guardian more time to inflict even more damage and can be useful against Lotus armies relying on ranged power. The Concussion Blast is a great ability to start a battle as it stuns nearby enemy units, giving your army a few seconds of time to take advantage of them. Battle Gear Trivia * The Guardian's weapon is the Kanabō (金棒), Japanese studded-club. * The Guardian's Concussion Smash deals 60 explosive damage and costs him 100 Health. Despite the in-game tooltip's description, the Guardian will not concussively stun himself but only nearby enemies. * A Last-Standing guardian does not gain any bonus attack damage, despite the outdated manual's tooltips. * When a Guardian (No. 118) with the Last Stand BG dies (health reaches 0), another unit Guardian Dying (No. 119) is spawned at his location: **This Guardian Dying has zero percent health, but he takes 0% damage from all six damage types, and he has the Dying Rage ability (No. 213), which drains 5 stamina per second to zero stamina, at which point the Guardian Dying finally dies, because the Guardian Dying is hard-coded so that he only lives as long as he has stamina remaining. ** This means that such units as Vetkin, Warlock or Diseased one can use their abilities to drain the Guardian's stamina to kill him faster (or instantly, i.e. Bravado or Death Wail). ** However, poisoned weapons can still kill this Guardian dying. (like Shinja's swords, Utara's dagger, Gaihla's thorn wheel, etc. or even the Bandit's and Crossbowman's weapons enhanced by Poison Weapons techniques). ** Guardian during Last Stand can be instantly killed and turned into a wolf by Werewolf's Wolf Bite. * Battle Gear Last Stand is automatically disabled when about to mount a horse. It can be manually enabled if the player refuses the Guardian to mount the horse. Gallery Guardian - Dragon Clan.jpg|Guardian Concept Art Guardian-laststand.png|Guardian during Last Stand Quotes (Move) *''"As my lord commands"'' *''"Your desires are mine"'' *''"Understood!"'' *''"Affirmative, master!"'' *''"Without fail"'' *''"Your honor is boundless"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Vengeance is upon you!"'' *''"I die in your stead!"'' *''"Your will guides my weapon!"'' *''"For honor and glory!"'' *''"Your greatness inspires me!"'' *''"Your word is my strength!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) *''"Retribution will follow!"'' *''"Taste my power!"'' Quotes (Kills) *''"My training allows no fear"'' *''"The afterlife awaits"'' *''"Mission Complete"'' *''"Nothing Personal"'' Quotes (Heal) * "Ahhh... Thank you Master!" Quotes (Death) *''"Earghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"'' *''"My Lord is safe"'' '''' Category:Dragon Clan Category:Dragon Unit Category:Melee Unit